ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennyson to the Extreme
Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are running down the streets of Bellwood at night, chasing Solid Plugg, Liam, and Tummyhead. Gwen tosses a mana bolt at the three of them, and it barely misses, but they scatter. Gwen: Ben, now would be a good time to try out the new watch! Kevin: Seriously, dude, we can't catch them like this. Ben: Hang on a second!(turns the dial, and the Extremix shows a purple hologram of Swampfire) No, not today(turns the dial cycling through the other holograms), let's see... Ah-ha!(raises his arm) Give me something at least relavant!(slams the dial down) Fasttrack dashes out of a purple flash of light. He dashes after Tummyhead, and picks him up. Fasttrack: Kevin, catch(tosses Tummyhead at Kevin, who absorbs the ground at catches Tummyhead) Gwen, get me a ramp!(dashes forward) Gwen creates a mana ramp, so Fasttrack runs up it and launches into the air. He lands in front of Solid Plugg and punches him backward. Fasttrack: Now just Liam. Gwen whips a mana lasso around Solid Plugg, trapping him. Fasttrack catches up to Liam and trips him, causing him to faceplant. Fasttrack runs back over to him and punches him, knocking him out. Fasttrack reverts as Gwen and Kevin wlak up, carrying their 'catches'. Gwen: Nice work, team. Liam: BAWK, why do we always have to fight you guys? Why can't we get some of the weaker Plumbers? Kevin: 'Cus we live in Bellwood, genious. Solid Plugg: Liam ain't too smart, ya know.. The Extremix beeps and Ben answers it. Max: (on the radio) Ben, I've got an assignment for you. A Naljian Destructor crashlanded outside the city. I need you guy to head down there and shut it down before it causes any real damage. Ben: We're on it! End Scene Ben and co. arrive in Kevin's car outside Bellwood, the Naljian Destructor sits in the middle of a crator. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walk over to the edge of the crator, Ben activates the Extremix. Kevin: Be careful, these things can turn into anything you can. Ben: That's why I'm going to turn it off, before it can copy me(slaps the Extremix). Upgrade: Upgrade! Upgrade jumps down and faces the Naljian Destructor. The Destructor shifts into a robotic version of Upgrade. Destructor: (in Upgrade's voice) Upgrade! Upgrade: What the heck?! Kevin: I told you, it copies what it sees. Upgrade: Got it. Upgrade stretches forward, and tries to merge with the Destructor, but it dodges and makes a mechanical alarm sound. Upgrade, startled, fires a beam from is eye at the Destructor. The Destructor breaks but then quickly reasembles. Upgrade jumps back and hits the Extremix on his chest. Buzzshock: Buzzshock! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Buzzshock fires a stream of electricity a the Destructor. The Destructor fires a purple energy beam from it's eye, deflecting the electricity, at Buzzshock, who dodges easily. Buzzshock hits the Extremix, transforming into Rath. Rath: Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' NALJIAN DESTRUCTOR, A CHILD'S TOY FOR PEOPLE OVER THE AGE OF THREE MILLION, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!! Rath leaps at, and tackles the Destructor, which then shifts into Mechanical Rath, and tosses Rath off of him. Destructor: (in Rath's voice) Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN-(punched by Rath) Rath: NO BODY TAKE RATH'S LINE! GOT IT, PUNK?! Kevin: Ben! Rath: What?! Kevin: You can't use too many aliens! Rath: Why not, Kevin Ethan Levin? Gwen: Beacuse, it'll become a mixture of everything it's seen. Rath turns to see a mix of Mechanical Upgrade, Rath, and Buzzshock. Rath: Right... End Scene Rath hits the Extremix Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Humungousaur punches the Destructor, knocking it back. He then jumps up and slams his arms into it, breaking it apar, but it instantly regenerates. Humungousaur: Right... Kevin, I'm going to need your help. Kevin: Why am I not surprised? Okay, I'm on it. Kevin absorbs the rock under him, and jumps down to Humungousaur's side. Humungousaur: Okay, I'm going to tear it open, you have to get the power source from inside. Kevin: Got it. Humungousar hits the Extremix; four spikes extend in an "x" fashion from the sides, a purple wave of energy flows over humungousaur as he evolves, his back grows a large shell, his hands turn into semi-rocket launchers, and his tail grows a flail on the end. His skin turns green and his chest armor becomes blue. Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shifts his hands into bone-fragment-rocket launchers and fires a few missiles at the Destructor. This breaks the Destructor's open, so Ultimate Humungousaur rushes in and holds the hole open. Kevin runs up and grabs the glowing green powersource from inside the Destructor. The Destructor falls down, drained of power. Ultimate Humungousaur hits the Extremix, reverting to Humungousaur, who hits it again, reverting to Ben. Kevin: Nice plan, Tennyson. Ben: Thanks. I just remembered our last fight, and thought I'd try a new tactic. Gwen: Well, it worked. And it seems you're liking the new rigg. Ben: Yeah, well it's basically the same.. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Max (first reappearance) (voice only) *Naljian Destructor (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Fasttrack (first reappearance) *Upgrade (first reappearance) *Buzzshock (first appearance) *Rath (first reappearance) *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance) Trivia *Upgrade make shis first appearance since the Original Series *Buzzshock makes his first appearance since the Original Series *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first Ultimate form used in this series **This is done to allude to The Final Battle: Part 1 where Ultimate Humungousaur debuted as the first Ultimate form *This is the Pilot episode for Ben 10: Extreme *Swampfire's hologram being the first one shown, and the fact that ben says "No, not today" is a refference to the previous series **It's supposed to be how, in the previous series, Ben used his fire alien first, but Ben thinks about doing it a third time, but doesn't. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Extreme Category:BTE Episodes